Code: Return
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: It's a few years after the XANA incident, and the Lyoko gang is now in High School. However, when a young hacker stumbles across the supercomputer and fixes Lyoko, the group's in for a lot of problems. For more info, read the introduction   JxA, UxY, OxOC
1. Introduction

_Alright everyone. This is a simple introduction to my latest fanfic, Code: Return. Now, this is one that I have been planning for SOME time. However, I never got around to actually WORKING on it until now. I'm not sure where the general storyline will take me, so please be patient if it gets long :3 Now, this isn't going to be a prologue or anything. This is going to be an INTRODUCTION. I'm going to let you know what's going to happen and how everything is going to work!~ Now, keep in mind, I haven't seen EVERY episode of Code Lyoko. I've seen the entire first and second season (though I may not remember them all), and some of the third season. That's all, so a little over half the series. HOWEVER! I have found a solution to this problem and hopefully within the next week should have all 4 seasons to watch/re-watch at my leisure :3 So anyway, let's get on with how Code: Return is going to work!~_

**Storyline and Kinks**

Alright, so I don't have a complete basic storyline for the story. However, that's the same for most of my other stories as well. So, if it drags out for a while, please forgive me. It's just the way I write. An ending usually comes to me, but it's just working the way there without a laid-out plan that makes it difficult. So please deal with the basic storyline kinks and the dragging out of things. Because I have not seen the ENTIRE series, so I'm not 100% sure of my capability with this. Please forgive me for anything in the story that might interfere with the original T^T

So, to the actual storyline!~ So, before you say anything, yes, I know you could just learn this from the story, but I just wanted to point out all this stuff that's going to change from this to the original series. Yes, this is going to be around the ACTUAL series, but not DURING the series taking place. This takes place a few years after the actual series finishes, when the Lyoko gang is in High School. This takes me to the first change (more than likely). My plan is to have Kadic as either separate boarding middle/high schools in the same system, OR have it be that instead of two separate schools, it's a joint-grade boarding school that has both Junior high and High school classes, etc. I'm actually leaning towards a median between the two, so this is how it will probably work: separate junior and high schools, but on the same grounds. This allows the schools to be separated, but leaves the gang with access to the factory (and you will find out about this tweak later :3). Now, the rest of the story, you will find out about as you read. I don't want to overload you with ~

**OCs and Relevance **

Alright, so I'm going to, in a very SHORT way, tell you about the TWO OCs I have made for this fic, and their relevance to the story that I created them for ^o^ One has a better relevance than the other, but meh D

_Ian Schaeffer! _He's kinda like a "Jeremie" character. He's the main plot-point character in the story, however his main purpose is more like "giving the Lyoko gang access to Lyoko again". He's not going to appear much, and is mainly there as a plot point and to give the others access to Lyoko again. He won't really play a part in most of the fighting, and the special sector he creates is more of a bonding for the other sectors to keep them out of the Digital Sea and make them more accessible. So, while he's an important character, he's not really going to be seen much in the real world, and he'll never actually go to Lyoko except once, and like Jeremie you'll never really know how that went. More information about him will be seen in the Prologue A that will be up along with this, as well as a few plot point chapters~

_Annabelle Moore!_ A new Lyoko Warrior. While she's made mainly for the point of giving myself a bit of a chance to actually make one of these, I feel that an OC that actually_ shows up would actually be important. The main plan for her is to give Odd a steady girlfriend (shocker!) and to have some extra firepower on Lyoko. However, she won't even go to Lyoko herself for a while, as it will take a while for her to strike up a relationship with the gang, despite being Aelita's roommate. It won't be until she and Odd actually start getting along that she goes to Lyoko, as she'll start hanging around the gang more then, and Odd will be the one making the recommendation._


	2. Prologue Recreating Lyoko

Alone in his room, a young boy was typing away at his laptop. He had been working on his latest discovery. About a month ago, he had accidentally hacked into a strange computer mainframe. It had been exceedingly complex, and getting to the core of it had been difficult to get into. It had been almost entirely destroyed. He had to pick his way in, then recreate and bond what was left of it back together in order to be able to regularly pick his way back in.

For the past month, getting to know the mainframe had been his "project". It had been exceedingly complex, so he had been scared to press too far into it. If it was a government computer, his small laptop could easily be traced. However, when prodding showed it to be a non-government-controlled mainframe, he went ahead and did some exploring. He was glad he had, too! The capacity of the main computer must have been amazing! His laptop had crashed a few times while hacking into it and working with it.

After a while and some serious PC and laptop remodeling and upgrading, he was able to probe around more freely. It was a real adventure getting to know this computer. It was really amazing! The core stabilized an entire virtual world! It had been disconnected and the sectors destroyed, re-created, and separated. It had taken a lot of abuse. He had worked on creating a new core sector, allowing the world to be repaired and come back from its terrible state. It was an amazing world. A bit surreal, but still absolutely amazing.

He had created a virtual double that kept an eye on his new sector and the world's core. It had taken enough damage as it was, and he wanted to make sure it didn't take that much damage again. He had been working on it for a while now. He was confident he had completed its recreation, and was working on establishing a stable connection with the world. It would take a while to do, but he wanted to make sure he could check back regularly.

Glancing up at the clock, he jumped just a little bit. It was already time to go downstairs and get in the car. That was right, today was the big day. Moving day. His family was moving to a new suburb, and going to a new school. Folding up his laptop, he started downstairs towards the car with his parents. Little did he know the trouble that the choices he made would cause a group of friends at a school he wouldn't get to for a few months, Kadic Academy, the home of the computer he had connected himself to.


End file.
